DESCRIPTION: The occupational safety and health needs of employed women with young children are not known, yet 54% of mothers of infants were employed in 2003. The relationship between work organization, particularly job demands and limited control, and worker health is well-established, but recent changes in the organization of work coincide with the rising workforce participation of mothers of young children to create potential health risks, the effects of which are unknown. The Specific Aims are to: [1] Model the relationship between the organization of work (job stress, work schedule, job flexibility) and women's post-partum health trajectories; [2] Model the role of perceived work-family conflict as a mediator of the relationship between the organization of work and women's post-partum health at specific points in time; [3] Model the relationship between total workload (hours of paid employment, hours of family labor, number of children, household structure) and women's post-partum health at specific points in time. The research model is grounded in ecological systems theory, and integrates research on work organization and health, multiple roles and emerging research on employed women's post-partum health. The study uses existing data from a prospective longitudinal study of 1364 families (NICHD Study of Early Child Care), collected at 1- month post-partum and at 3-month intervals from 3- to 36-months post-partum. The study uses a structural equation modeling approach that utilizes latent variable growth curve modeling (representing continuous developmental change) and direct effects of [unreadable] covariates on specific time points (representing discontinuous change) to test the hypotheses. Results from this study will provide important information on employed women's health during the critical three years following childbirth. The study findings will identify aspects of the organization of work that support or place at risk women's health. Knowledge of these factors will facilitate the design and testing of policies and interventions relevant to employers, policy makers and occupational health providers. [unreadable] [unreadable]